Conventionally, a hull for an amphibious vehicle in which a keel is provided in the center of the bottom surface of the hull has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the hull for the amphibious vehicle, planing plates that cover a discontinuous portion in a planing surface of the hull are placed so as to be apart from the keel by an equal distance, whereby rigidity of the hull is increased to improve propulsion performance.